Convention Meet
by junkosakura01
Summary: [Reader & Momotaro Onzai] You attended an anime convention alone. Just as you were feeling weak since it was lunch time, someone catches you before you collapsed from hunger.


You went alone to a convention, the crowd is large as expected. Several booths and activities fill the venue. The rows of merchandises excite you like a kid at a toy store. There's also a special guest group to perform onstage later.

* * *

You're been in the large building for about 3 hours and it's already past lunch time. You wonder where you'll eat, whether to one of the stalls or outside.

Just as you've managed to get yourself out one of the crowds, a dizzy spell came and expecting to fall face-first but someone manages to catch you. His cool voice and aura wakes you up a bit.

"Are you okay?"

You nodded as a yes, but he looks worried at you. He then carefully lifted you to stand.

"Your face doesn't say so though. Shall I get you anything?"

You're both strangers to each other, so of course you tried to refuse. But you gave in anyway and since you're starting to feel weaker. Your stomached growled loudly as he asked but you hoped he didn't heard it.

"I'm actually looking for a friend of mine right now," he said, "I seemed to have lost him when he headed off to that Mamirin goods-only area. I might see him if while getting you something."

* * *

He takes you to a nearby area to sit and suddenly ran off. You wonder if he was just a kind stranger to help. Surprisingly, he came back and with two bento boxes and drinks from one of the food stalls a bit far away.

"I know I'm a stranger to you but please take it. You don't need to hide your growling stomach earlier. This kind of event can make you really hungry even if you don't realize it, right? I think this is the first time I've been to one too."

Nervously, you took it and thanked him. You asked him about his friend who wandered off and why he helped you.

"Mika? I'll probably leave him alone now, he's too excited before we came here." He took a straw and pierced the second cup which he's currently holding, "Why I helped you? Well, somehow you reminded me of another someone I know. He gets really pushy when he's hungry. Don't worry, you're not the same as him."

* * *

The two of you chatted away as you ate. It wasn't long but he told you he'd be leaving already after a call he got and said he's needed right now. Apparently it was the person he was looking for.

He stood up and offered his free hand to help you up as well, "It was fun and nice to meet you. I haven't properly introduced myself either, sorry. I'm Momotaro Onzai, and you are? By the way, are you staying longer?"

You told him your name and answered yes until the whole event is over, when the concerts are done to be specific.

Momotaro smiled at you and started to leave. Before he does, you stopped him as you rummaged your bag filled some merchandise you bought earlier. You took out a nice-looking peach-shaped pin and gave it to him.

"Really, I can have this? Thank you. I'll gladly accept it. What a coincidence on the design, are you sure this isn't on purpose?"

The pin was bought on impulse since it was cute and cheap, until you realized after you already have the same design from a previous con. Momotaro laughed as you also realized that his name was based on the story of Momotaro and a peach.

"I don't mind it. And I do hope you really stay until it's over. I guarantee you a great performance."

You didn't know what he meant but you felt more excited anyway. You returned to your solo adventure after he left.

* * *

It was almost evening and the special group's performance is about to start. The host announces "B-Project" and the crowd goes a little wild, especially since the group's still new. Their performance were amazing and easily caught your attention; they started with separate groups until it was everyone singing.

As you watched, you then realized Momotarou was with them singing, and somehow he was looking at you too from time to time. You felt happy and more excited especially he was wearing the pin you gave him over his outfit, and it looked naturally on him.

.End.


End file.
